Parlez-Moi d'Amour
by Ally Mikaelson
Summary: Everyone can see that Calista Delannoy has a perfect life. A perfect family, a perfect boyfriend, a perfect house, a perfect smile always on her perfect lips. But, when she gets a not so pleasant surprise the night before her first day at a new job, things start to change a little bit. Eventual Sherlock/OC. Post Reichenbach. *Sherlock will not fall in love after 5 chapters.*


**Hello there! I hope you enjoy this story, it's the very first fanfic I publish. Sorry for any misspelling or gramatic errors (english is not my native language). See you later!**

* * *

That morning I woke up with the alarm clock ringing irritably loud, as if saying "Come on, _dépêche-toi_! Move your ass and get off this bloody bed!". I huffed and grabbed the clock, throwing it against the nearest wall. Five o'clock in the morning and I had already destroyed something from the expensive hotel I was staying at. I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom, trying not to glance at my reflection in the mirror by the sink. I probably looked like hell. Flashes of the night before danced through my head. No. I wouldn't let myself think about the... thing. I took a quick shower and dressed myself with a grey pencil skirt and a pretty green shirt, then finally gathered the strenght to take a look at my appearence. My image on the mirror wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure, my chestnut hair, naturaly wavy, was extremely messy and I had dark bags under my green eyes, but nothing a comb and some make-up couldn't fix. I sighed. How fabulous, my long term boyfriend had to ruin our relationship right the night before my first day at a new job. Not that our relationship was that great, it was actually falling apart, but he could have chosen another day to cheat on me with some silly girl from his work. The scene that had greeted me when I arrived our apartment was one I wish I could totally erase from my memory. My boyfriend, Benjamin, in our bed, sleeping with his personal assistant (or personal _pute_, as I liked to call her), Charlotte. At first, I considered putting on a show. Some screaming, throwing things around the walls, kicking the two of them out of the apartment, it all seemed pretty appealing at first. But after standing in shock by the door for almost a minute, watching my boyfriend stutter trying to say something like "Cal, I can explain...", I just decided it wasn't worth it. I raised a hand, silencing him.

"First", I demanded "Don't you ever call me Cal again." Benjamin opened his mouth to argue but I just stared at him and he closed it. "Second, I'll send someone here to pick up my things." I stated and turned my back to leave.

"Cal, please..." Benjamin uttered behind me. I turned again and stared at him.

"And third..." I said, as calmly as I could. "_Je t'emmerde._" I strode out of the room and out of the apartment, leaving only with my purse and the clothes I was wearing. I entered my car and drove all the way to the center of London, to the only place I could go. The May Fair Hotel. Stopping the car, I gave the keys to the valet and made my way to the somewhat crowded front desk.

"Good morning, miss, how can I help?" the smiling pretty girl who was sat there said. She probably was new working there.

"Erm, I would like to check in... The Opium Suite, please." I spoke in a lowered voice. The girl's smile faltered a little.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, miss, but unfortunately The Opium Suite is closed." I tried not to laugh. God, she really was new.

"Yes, yes, I know it's closed but, you see, it's actually closed for me." I said and did my best to hold back the chuckle when the girl's eyes went wide as she realised who I was.

"O-oh my God, I'm s-sorry, miss D-delannoy! I'm new here and I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry!" she said, bluntly looking for something on her desk. "Here, the key to the Suite. I'm sorry again. I'll make sure you have everything you need, miss." I smiled at the girl, said thank you and waved my hand going straight to the elevator.

When I finally arrived at the Suite, the old nostalgic feeling reached to me. The Suite was the same since the last time I was there. With Benjamin. The feelings I had been fighting since my fatidic encounter with Benjamin and his personal _pute _finally made their way to me. Throwing myself on the bed, I let the tears wash my face. I cryed and cryed and cryed til it felt like I had no more tears and I passed out of exaustion. I faintly heard Clarissa, my assistant, saying that my things were already brought to the hotel but I just ignored and continued to sleep.

And that was how I ended up with dark bags under my eyes on a monday morning, putting on my make-up as fast as possible, grabbing the black coffee someone (probably Clarissa) had already left for me and trying my best at not being late for my first day at work.

After putting on my heels, I made my way out of the hotel, grabbing a taxi instead of using my car.

"Where to, miss?" the old man driving the cab asked, smiling.

"Scotland Yard, _s'il vous plaît_!" I said

* * *

**Hey there anyone who's reading this! I really appreciate if you read it and liked it! So, I'm going to explain some things.**

**1- As you can see, this is a post Reichenbach story, but I must say that I change a lil bit the original plot. Mary is not on the story (yet, heheheh) and, during the story, you'll see that I'll be changing some things here and there.**

**2- I'm from Brazil, so obviously English isn't my native language. I try my best not to misspell nothing, but if something's wrong I do apologize. If you see something wrong, please let me know so I'll correct it!**

**Yeah, that's it, I really hope you like this tiny first chapter and leave a review or something! Goodbye, see ya!**


End file.
